Papersword Comics Presents:Generation Heroes
by The New Dark One
Summary: Is It truly the end of the age of heroics? or has it only truly begun (Please Read and Review)


**Deacon City**

The large red vortex opened in the center of the city, large black energies started shooting out like stars around the town, buildings were being destroyed tornadoes started forming around

Then from the portal a large demonic looking figure emerged, in his left hand he held his scepter which emitted red bolts of lightning striking innocents

"**Bow Mortals to the might of Lord Enerimies"**

People ran as fast as they could but were to slow to escape his might

Suddenly a blue blast of energy struck Lord Enerimies closing his vortex

Enerimies looked as the two teens approached

One wore a blue supersuit, with black fingerless gloves, and dark blue platting on his arms and legs, his hair was messy and, he wore blue and black goggles

The other teen, wore a black and black sleeveless shirt, his pants were black with red platting, and red and black steel toe boot, he wore black fingerless gloves with red knuckles, his belted was a normal red leather belt with a red metallic **D,** his mask covered his ears, nose, and mouth, with red accent around the eyes

"See D, told ya just needed a nice blast to the head and we'd win"

"Careful Nova"

"Look man we've won"

"**Foolish Mortals!" **Enerimies stood and released a surge of lightning right at the boys

**1 Week Ago**

Davis sat in his seat quickly writing down his notes, as he felt the seat behind him rattled, "Come On"

"No!" Davis kept writing down his notes as his friend Nick lightly whined, Nick then shook his shoulders

"Come Onn"

"No!"

He swatted Nick and kept right to his studies, "Come ONNNNNNNNNN" Nick lightly slapped Davis, "Fine!"

Nick quickly jotted down his notes with a victorious smile on his face, he opened the palm of his hand and held a small blue ball of energy

**Now**

A red vortex opened in the sky and Nick fell right out of it and crashed right through the roof of the 711, "aw crap, that hurt!"

"My store!" the elderly man charged over and kept hitting Nick with a broom

"RAWR!" three green miniature demon sprung from the sky, and landed right on top of Nick, 'OW!, Nick ran around the store trying to pull them off

"I…..OFF!" Nick's entire body emitted a blue aura and released a large blast upward the completely destroyed the demons and blew another whole into the room, destroying the final support beam

"MY Store"

"No time!?" Nick charged right at him and flew him right out of the store

After escaping the destruction all around, Nick dropped the elderly man down and flew right back toward the city

The red vortex opened and flung Davis to the ground

Davis stood up right at the feet of Enerimies, "you foolish mortals try to mock your new overlord….BEGONE!" he shot Davis with another blast from his staff

It seemed to obliterate the young hero

Davis stood up, and clenched his fist as it shifted into a mace, "Sorry man but this is gonna hurt!"

He charged at Enerimies and slammed his mace right at Enerimies staff, severing it in two and releasing a surge of energy

Blasting Davis back

**2 Weeks Ago**

"Come on it's this way!"

Nick ran as fast as toward the large crater, Davis followed slowly behind

There in the dead center was a large grey rocky meteor

It had opening emitting a strange rainbow like light

"Oh my we're gonna be big on youb….." the light blast through Nick, Davis tried pulling him away from the light, but it went through him as well

They felt there blood bubbling, there bones turning to dust and there skin melting

**Now**

Nick flew into the air and hit his ear bud " BZZZZ Yo D how we doin man!?"

"BZZZZ Good, ear buds working better then I expected, look I destroyed his staff, but I think if we passed a strong enough energy current through his staff we could seal them away"

"Yeah…..BZZZZ….Oh….BZZZZ…DAMMIT!"

Three large demons started following him in the air, "Get angry, Get angry!" Nick's entire body erupted in a blue aura and shot down each of the demons

Nick saw the light show coming from downtown, he flew as fast as he could toward D

Enerimies kept electrocuting him with lighting allowing his screams to echo through the town

Nick landed right in front of the demon lord, and picked up the half of his scepter laying at D's feet

"Let Him Go!" blue energy started leaking from the scepter and began engulfing the demon lor, the other half of his scepter dropped to the ground, D slowly picked it up and handed to Nick,

"just so you know that really fucking hurt"

"Oh you've had worse"

**1 ½ Weeks Ago**

Nick and Davis sat in the garage, Nick felt giddy as he spoke "So from what I see I got super strength, flight, and energy blast"

He held up his hand holding the glowing ball of energy

Davis sipped his soda, "Well I got super strength I think that's it"

"Really?" Nick grabbed something from his dad desk

"Let's see what else" he he aimed the gun at Davis and without even a warning shot him three times in the head

Davis screamed and punched the ground cracking the cment "You dick!"

"Looks like you got invulnerability to"

"ARRGH!" Davis charged at him and held him to the wall, he held out his other fist and got ready to attack,

Nick had a evil smile on his face, "Look at your hand"

Davis turned and so his fist was bigger, "Body Manipulation, you are literally a Living Weapon"

**Now**

Davis held the scepter as Nick melted the two halves back together "So I just focus a whole lotta energy though this scepter and it should draw them back in?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll hold them all off while you do it"

"Okay buddy wish me luck"

Nick's entire body was engulf in a blue aura and he shot into the sky, he flew as high as he could until he felt the air thinning,

Nick began focusing his power though the staff and aimed it downward

"WHOA!?"

The energy shot from the scepter and shot down into the town creating a blue vortex sucking all of the creatures back into it

"Hehe" Nick suddenly felt completly drain and began hurtling downward

Davis ripped off his mask as the creatures stared being drawn in, he hit his ear bud "Yo Nick I think you did it bud….BZZZZ…Nick?" he noticed the body hurtling toward the portal, and landed right in it

"NICK!" Davis sent his arm through the portal picking up Nick's body

"ARRGH!"

Nick ripped his arm out of the vortex and pulled Nick out as it closed

Davis kneeled over Nick, his entire costume was torn threads, his eyes were closed

"D….Davis?"

"Yeah bud" he held his hand close

"I could really go for a Slurpee right about now"

**The Ruin's Of The 711**

The two friends silently drank there slurpees right in front of the destroyed

"Well that went well!" Nick smiled with his goggle len's cracked

"Well destroyed a 711!?"

"Well at least no one important got hurt"

**Dimension Z-Unnamed Lifeless Planet**

The four heroes stood on the lifeless planet as there leader dragged the man in cuff out of the building, he flung him to the ground,

The man wore a black leather jacket, with a grey hood, ripped up jeans his hair was black with red highlights

"Jessie Nulla you are charged with 15 counts of murder of the superhuman how do you plead?"

Jessie started laughing, "you already know my plead, you just want to know, was I the one who killed her"

The leader stood unfazed, Jessie looked him right in the eye and laughed, "Did I kill your precious Pyra?"

Jessie got to his feet and even with the cuffs blocking his powers he was able to show a fragment of Pyra's powers, his eyes enflamed "Yes I did and I enjoyed every moment of it, and let me tell you, she was a great fu…" Ultimo flew at him and began strangling him

"I should tear your head off right now!"

"But you can't

Beep

The cuffs fell off of him as Ultimo realized Jessie's plan

Suddenly Ultimo's entire body was engulfed in flames, Jessie took the chance and snapped the heroes neck, Jessie's entire body lightly glowed yellow as red energy drained from Ultimo

As his lifeless body dropped to the ground the other heroes charged toward him, A-Ray charged toward Jessie and blast him with the optic blast

Jessie leaped out of the blast and kicked the ground sending a shock wave knocking A-Ray to the ground "run all of ya!"

Mysterion grabbed the other two heroes and vanished from the battlefield

A-Ray got up and blasted Jessie again, "I always thought you name was funny Jessie"

"Oh and why is that?"

"you always called yourself zero, I finally know why that is"

"and why is that?" Jessie's eyes glowed with fire, a ring surround them,

"Cause you always have Zero chance of winning!' A-Ray released a large blast of energy toward Jessie, the man simply vanished and appeared right behind A-Ray

"Y'Know when I'm back home, I think I'll kill your family, you gotta wife right?…..Sarah?"

He laughed as he ignited A-Ray's heart from the inside, a yellowish aura erupted both of them as A-Ray's powers soaked into Jessie

To Be Continued Next Week


End file.
